Truth be Known
by Panthera-Tigris-Tigris
Summary: This is a Sequel to Truth be Told. They were together. She loved him. But why was she so sad? All questions answered. And I decided to make this one a happy ending. Please reveiw if you like it.


A/N : Unfortunitly, I don't own Inu Yasha.but we can all dream, can't we?  
  
This is a sequel to "Truth be Told." Yeah well, who said anything about happy endings? Hope you enjoy this. ^_^  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome relaxed against the rock of the hot spring. She sighed thinking back on the events of earlier that day. Why was she feeling this way?  
  
She loved Inu Yasha. But she couldn't help feeling like it was too good to be true. She wasn't truly happy. But she wanted to be so badly.  
  
She looked down and started washing her shoulders, still deep in thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango saw Kagome rush off to the Springs.  
  
'She hardly had anything to eat.' Sango realized. She put her bowl down and looked in the direction Kagome went.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" She heard Miroku ask.  
  
"I'm.Worried about Kagome that's all. I'm going to check on her." She said standing.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Sango. What was Sango noticing that he wasn't? 'Must be a girl thing.' He thought quickly.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea. She has seemed quite distant since her return. Hidding it well, I'll give her that." Miroku said returning his attention to his food.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned.  
  
"Maybe I should." Inu Yasha started.  
  
"No, she's in the Springs. I'll be back soon." Sango said taking a towel and walking in Kagome's direction.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome surfaced to the water. Taking a deep breath, letting the water run down her face.  
  
'What's wrong with me? Why aren't I happy!' She shook her head.  
  
"May I join you?" Sango said, a towel around her body.  
  
"Sure." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango dipped into the water, walking toward Kagome.  
  
"So, what's going on with you?" Sango asked casually, wetting her hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked drearily.  
  
"Inu Yasha is the only one who didn't notice. Me and Miroku both see it. You're far more distant. You are avoiding Inu Yasha's eyes. You speak as little as you can. You stare into the fire, you don't eat. You don't even smile at Shippo. What's wrong?" She persisted.  
  
"I- I don't know why." Kagome said looking at her.  
  
"Did Inu Yasha do something? Did he have an encounter with Kikyo?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yes. But everything happened in my favor. I should be happy." She tilted her head to the side looking down.  
  
"What happened yesterday?"  
  
"Well I guess I wasn't in the best of Moods. And I didn't want to hear Inu Yasha ranting, so I gave him death glares, that shut him up quick." She smirked. Sango did too at sight of her.  
  
"But then, Kikyo showed up. She had said what Inu Yasha had wanted for so long. She somehow found proof that Inu Yasha and herself had been tricked. And she wanted a life with Inu Yasha back." She took a breath and looked at Sango.  
  
"He looked so happy Sango. He genuinely looked happy. I've never seen him look that way. I got a taste of how happy they used to be. But he rejected her for me. But I can't help but think he's not as happy with me then he was with her."  
  
"Oh Kagome." Sango hugged her. "This must be so hard on you." She comforted her.  
  
"Sango, I just want to see him smile the way he did when he was with her." Kagome was trying to stifle her sobs. "And he will Kagome. I know he will. You must be patient though. He still must come to terms with Kikyo and Naraku. He hates Naraku, but he must find a reason to carry on." Sango pulled away and looked at her, her eyes soft.  
  
"Thank you Sango. But I don't know how to act around him."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, what have you noticed about Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked seriously.  
  
"Well for one, she is less talkative. She shuns eye contact with you. She will eat less. And I haven't seen her smile since your return." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Why do you think." He thought about how to word it. "I mean, why is she." He couldn't find a way tp put it.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she craves a break, like I suggested this morning. She seems worn and weary."  
  
"Maybe your right." Swiftly Kagome and Sango returned.  
  
Shippo ran up to Kagome and hugged her, clasping his arms around her neck. She smiled.  
  
Everyone seemed to notice and smiled. Even Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome sat down, Shippo in her lap.  
  
"Kagome, are you better now?" Shippo asked looking at her innocently. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yes, sorry I haven't been myself, Shippo. But I am better now." She said earnestly.  
  
"Yay!" Shippo jumped up and hugged her again.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned closer to Miroku, still looking at Kagome.  
  
"Do you think she's just hidding it?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Sango just knew how to cheer her up." He said looking at Sango, who was smiling at Kagome being attacked by Shippo.  
  
"Maybe." Inu Yasha sat up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Night had fell.  
  
Sango tossed in her sleep. Images of Kohaku, fresh in her mind. Death was followed by blackness. Memories, drowned out by fear. She was building up a sweat.  
  
She was stirred from her nightmares, to see the face of Miroku. Her eyes deep with distress. She looked on the verge of tears. Visions of her brother still clouding her vision.  
  
Miroku shook her. "Sango!" He whispered.  
  
She cleared her vision, focusing on the voice she heard, faintly. She saw a hazy figure hovering over her.  
  
"-Miroku." Her eyes widened and she flew into his arms, on the brink of tears. He wraped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.  
  
"What did you dream of, Sango?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I dreamt of Kohaku. His death, my death. I saw good memories be flooded by the fear he had for Naraku." She was now being raked by her sobs.  
  
He quieted her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry that Naraku has plagued your dreams, Sango."  
  
"I guess I should be happy that he plagues my dreams and not my life." She said taking his Right hand in hers.  
  
His expression softened. "Nothing Naraku does, should make you happy. He isn't capable of giving Happiness." Sango sat up. She nodded.  
  
"You must be exhausted. Go back to sleep, I'm sure tomorrow, we'll be back on the hunt of the Shikon shards." He said walking back to the wall he was leaning against.  
  
Sango pushed her covers off, standing. She went down to the lake, washing her face with the cold water. She sighed then smiled. He was always there when she needed to be comforted the most.  
  
She walked back. She noticed Mirokuis chest lifting and falling in a ragged breath. His breath began to quicken.  
  
'Now it's my turn to comfort him.' She sat down a little distance away from him. She gently slid his shoulders down, so that his head rested in her lap.  
  
She had seen Kagome do this for Inu Yasha once. She began to stroke his hair, comforting him until his breaths were regular.  
  
She smiled and leaned against the wall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome arose from her sleeping bag. She moved Shippo off her arm and sat up. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
She looked across the room at Inu Yasha's form. She smiled. The only time she sees him relaxed is when he's sleeping. She averted her eyes.  
  
They landed on her pack. She slowly got up and opened it. She took out her deep pruple dress. It was long and cool; a summer dress. She took it and changed quickly, making sure Inu Yasha's eyes remained closed.  
  
She stood up, letting the dress fall to it's actual length. She wished she could have a mirror to look in, she decided to go to the stream to look.  
  
She moved to the door, sliding it closed behind her. She cursed the click it made. She waited a moment, listening for any stirrs from Inu Yasha. There were none she could hear and she turned to walked away.  
  
She stopped in her place, smiling at the sight in front of her.  
  
She quietly stepped past Miroku and Sango, smiling uncontrollably as she went.  
  
She walked down the steps to the ground. She stepped on a rock, and remembered she didn't put on shoes. She sighed and continued down the path, stepping carefully, making sure she walked around the rocks.  
  
She made it to the stream and felt the tempature change. The wind picked up, making the water ripple. She stepped close to the water, looking at her reflection.  
  
"I still look sad. I don't know how I can change it." She saw her dress and hair blow with the wind. She smiled.  
  
"Maybe if I just wear this dress all day." She laughed, twirling, watching the dress rise with every turn. She smiled and stopped. The dress graced her figure nicely, the length stopping about her ankles.  
  
"I wouldn't argue if you did." She twisted around fnding the source of the voice.  
  
When she saw Inu Yasha's figure appear she smiled dully and turned back to her reflection. It rippled with the water, wavering.  
  
Se saw Inu Yasha's reflection behind her, his arms around her shoulders, holding her protectively. She smiled faintly again.  
  
She looked into his eyes from their reflection for the first time today. They were soft.  
  
"Why have you been so distant from me?" He asked rested his head on her shoulder. "Why have you been so sad?" He tightened his embrace.  
  
She looked down. He turned her so she faced him.  
  
"Well? What have I done to upset you?" She shook her head and leaned against his shoulders.  
  
"It's not what you've done. It's what I can't see you doing." She could feel his confusion.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you know why I was ready to let my feelings for you die? It was because for the first time since we met, I saw you smile and your eyes shine with happiness. You've been happy before, I know that, but I've never seen you with that look in your eyes." She closed her eyes against his neck.  
  
"Kagome, what are you saying? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" He aksed, worried.  
  
She shook her head. "I just want to see you smile the way you did for her." She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I love you. I don't want to talk about Kikyo anymore. You are what's important to me. I've told this to you already." He said, his eyes distressed.  
  
"I don't believe you." She said shaking her head. "I want, but I don't."  
  
"You did something she didn't, Kagome!" He said, upset now. "You changed me. You melted my heart. That's why Kikyo and my relationship changed. It's not only her that changed. I'm no longer a selfish, mean, arrogant-" She looked at him quizzical.  
  
"-Well maybe still arrogant, but I've changed. She can no longer make me feel what I used to for her. Only you can." He looked at her, her eyes, shining. S She closed the space between them, kissing him. His eyes went wide, as her relaxed features made him relax as well, and he deepened the kiss.  
  
She pulled away, leaving him with his eyes still closed, lingering with the loss of touch.  
  
"Now, I can be happy, like before. I love you Inu Yasha." She said stroking her hand against his cheek, causing him to open his eyes. He smiled.  
  
She was astounded. He had that look. It was enough to make her cry.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha!" She hugged him tightly, thanking all the Gods for that smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
